Chased Love
by Lunar Crimzon Wolf
Summary: Iruka finds himself lonely after Naruto has grown up and left home, but is there enough room for a little Kakashi in his life now. Warning this is Yaoi Iruks x Kakashi
1. Tears of Sadness

**This is a small romance story of a somewhat young Chunnin who finds that even in sadened times there will always be enough room for Kakashi. (Ruka x Kashi)**

**This is my first time ever making a small romance story like this. I would prefer and opinions on this and to see if I'm doing ok for a beginner. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter 1- Tears of Sadness**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

It was late in the afternoon when Iruka Came back from a mission Tsunade had sent him on and every muscle in his body ached for relaxation. He wasn't expecting much trouble, but a few things went wrong and he had found himself in a whole lot of trouble. Luckily it ended well and no body got seriously hurt. He was at his front door when two arms snaked their way around his waist and he flinched at the sudden contact and because it hurt slightly due to a bruise on his left side.

"I was wondering when you'd be getting back" a mans voice whispered right behind his right ear.

He tried to wretch free from the older mans grasp, but knew it was going to be doomed to fail. The man chuckled softly and his grip tightened around the young man caught in his snare. Iruka smelled Alcohol and this is what had alerted him the most to the older man's drunk state. He finally pushed away when the man lost his balance momentarily. Iruka quickly turned to face the man that had held him only a very few moments ago.

"Y-your drunk…" Iruka whispered angrily.

"Awwww…. Ruka-san looks cute when he's angry" The man chuckled softly and almost toppled over again.

Iruka's cheeks became a strawberry color and the old man had another laugh erupt from him as he watched Iruka. Iruka scowled at him, the blush still on his face as he stood there facing 'Him'.

"K…Kakashi…. go home now!" Iruka hated when Kakashi would tease him like this. Even when the man was drunk he teased him more than ever making him blush at some of the things he says. Kakashi wavered on his feet slightly. Iruka started to wonder if he was drunker than what he was used too.

"Hay Iruka stop moving so mush… it's making me dizzy."

That was it, Iruka walked over to him at the same time Kakashi almost toppled to the ground. Iruka barely reached him in time. He sighed softly in disapproval of the Junnin's alcoholic abuse.

" I guess I have no choice, but to keep you here for the night." Iruka sighed softly yet still annoyed at Kakashi.

Iruka helped Kakashi into his house and Kakashi looked around and chuckled

"Nice place Ruka." He smirked under his mask to show he was teasing again.

Iruka tried to stop the next blush that was creeping up on his cheeks, but failed at that as well. He sat Kakashi down on his sofa

"Whoa… I think 'hic' it's time to lay down now." He smiled softly.

Kakashi lay down and Iruka went into the kitchen to make himself some food because he hadn't eaten since before the mission started and he was really hungry. While the water boiled on the stove he turned and went back to his living room. Kakashi was out cold on the couch. Iruka sighed and went to a closet that had a lot of back up blankets in it. He pulled a gray blanket, with a wolf sown into it, out of the closet. He walked back over to Kakashi, still soundlessly sleeping on his sofa, and covered him up with it. He heard Kakashi mumble something he didn't quiet catch. He smiled softly and walked back to his empty kitchen. He put some veggies and noodles into the boiling water and started to stir it slowly. After a while it started to smell really good when he had added spices to it. Most of the time He burned his food except for when it involved veggies, noodles, and rice. He was really good at making things with those in it, which is more than what others may say.

He pulled a bowl out of the cabinet and placed it on his small table that was in the room. He missed coming home to find Naruto welcoming him home, but now Naruto was older and out on his own. Some times Iruka found himself crying, due to being alone all the time, for no reason. Other times Iruka found himself spacing out while he was alone or had nothing to teach in class. He was scooping some food into the bowl he had gotten out when he suddenly felt something wet on his hand. He seemed confused at first until he brought his hand up to eyes. There at his eyes were traitorous tears that had spilled over his eyelids.

He hadn't realized how much had had missed Naruto's presence, but he knew others had probably noticed long before he ever did. He had his back to the kitchen doorway, as he stood slightly leaned over the table with tear-hushed sobs. He sensed someone next to him, but he kept his face hidden from view.

"Ruka?" Kakashi's voice seemed very soft and cautious to him witch made him worry that this wasn't the time to be crying at all.

Iruka still kept his face out of Kakashi's view, but he knew this would be in vein. Kakashi grabbed his upper arm and turned him side ways so he could get a better look at him. Unconsciously he kept his face turned away from Kakashi even when he had turned him side ways. Kakashi sighed with a soft hint of annoyance as Iruka gave his the no eye contact stance.

"Iruka what's wrong?" He asked calmly

Iruka refused to answer do to the point his voice would probably crack or go up a pitch if he did. He felt Kakashi's hand slip up under his chin. Suddenly he was facing Kakashi his eyes were slightly wide and full of concern for the Chunnin who had tear streaking his cheeks. Iruka closed his eyes, but was to late Kakashi had seen his tear soaked eyes. Iruka was suddenly pressed tightly against Kakashi's chest. He was surprised by the gesture and he was also confused that Kakashi would worry about him so much.

_'Wait… wasn't he asleep in the other room a minute ago… -sigh- figures not even alcohol can slow him down.'_ Thought to himself

His thoughts vanished and his sadness washed over him once again making tears stream down his cheeks and soak into Kakashi's shirt. Iruka felt Kakashi's hand softly touch the back of his head while the other stayed at the middle of his back as Kakashi tried to comfort the young man.

Iruka calmed down after a while and Kakashi let him go so he could eat. After he finished Iruka sat there and looked a Kakashi who simply sat there reading his disturbing _'Itcha Itcha Paradise'_ book in front of him. He knew better then to read that garbage in front of him.

_'When did he pull that out'_ Iruka thought with annoyance by that fact.

:"Well…" He stretched with a yawn "I guess I'll head to bed then" Iruka said with a big yawn again.

He turned to go to his room, but again two arms snaked around his waist and Iruka stopped and looked up at him.

"And what about me?" Kakashi softly said to closely to his ear.

"Umm…" Iruka thought quickly "There's the couch."

Kakashi Debated on that for a moment then nodded "Ok that'll work"

Kakashi lay down on the couch and Iruka watched him slightly dazed that he didn't say anything that would normally make him blush and stutter. He shrugged and walked into his room. He climbed into bed, after getting into his pajamas, and waited for sleep to envelop him, which didn't take long at all after his head hit the pillow.

**(Kakashi's P.O.V)**

I was only slightly out of my alcohol high when I walked away from Iruka. I felt like maybe I should have sad something to make him blush that beautiful shade of red when I make him angry or embarrassed. I chuckled softly at that thought once Iruka's door closed behind him. I hid the fact that I had a headache that would send any small child to an adult. I was going to do just that to Iruka before I had found him crying.

_'sigh… I wonder why he was crying'_ (Kakashi's so dense at times –chuckles-)

He rolled to his side and sleep came to him as he drifted off into a deep slumber that was comforting and yet very still somewhat irritating due to his headache.

Sorry that's all for now until chapter 2- Confusing feelings

I'm not sure if you'll like the next one but we'll see.


	2. Confusing feelings

_**Here's the next chapter with some close encounters –chuckles- Enjoy!**_

**_This is the improved version of what i had orginally written by hand Please Rate and Review if possible._**

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Confusing Feelings**_

_**(Iruka's P.O.V)**_

I got up the next day, still extremely tired, as my alarm clock made me roll out of my bed. I had forgotten what had happened yesterday do to my drowsy state and lack of sleep during my mission yesterday. I soon remembered when I was in the shower getting ready for the day ahead of me. Once I finished I jumped into a pair of cloths and ran out into the main room of my small home. When I looked at the couch Kakashi wasn't there, but the blanket he had used was neatly folded and put on the armrest of the couch for Iruka's benefit.

I picked up the gray blanket and held it in my arms for a good long minute or two and pressed it up against me near my face. The smell of pine and fresh breeze was all over it. _'Kakashi's scent?... Maybe'_ I put the blanket away and then left my home to go to the school and afterwards to the mission room.

(_**Normal P.O.V)**_

When Iruka got to the school he found his rowdy and loud class as they tried to trick each other, and get some punches in, while others chatted away in the corners of the class room. He smiled softly as he watched them with their smiling faces. Then putting on a serious face he hollered.

"Ok class. It's time for our lesson today so get to your sets and don't dilly dally got that."

The class went silent and returned to their seats and waited for him to begin the lesson. One new student decided to be funny and had planted a bag of exploding powder in Iruka's desk drawer. Iruka looked at his board and noticed there was no chalk on the metal rail so he turned to his desk and opened it to get some chalk, which was in a small box, out so he could start the lesson. The powder, which was flower, exploded up towards his face making it look ghost white. The class was shocked except for a small boy, who was new to the school, laughed at Iruka's now powdered face. The boys name was Kirokie and he really didn't know he wasn't supposed to do that at all. Iruka's face went beat red under the powder making it turn a slight pink color.

"Kirokie! Out in the hall way now!" He gritted his teeth softly.

The whole class watched as he walked out into the hallway with his hands in his pockets and Iruka tailing him as the exited the room. The whole class looked at each other and started busting up laughing once the doors had closed. It opened again and Iruka's face peaked into the room and they were silenced once more. He closed the door once again and they snickered softly this time to where he couldn't hear it. He turned to Kirokie and scolded him on what he had done and that he should never try that stunt ever again. Kirokie understood. His shoulders slumped while Iruka explained why it wasn't allowed and why he had to show it was wrong to the class, but also said sorry for getting made like he did. Once he finished they went back into the class room and Kirokie returned to his seat. Iruka resumed with the lesson once he cleaned off his face.

By the last bell of the day Iruka headed over to the mission room and while walking to his next job when someone had caught his arm. Iruka turned to see who it was when he found himself facing a gray haired smiling Junnin. A smirk was forming under his mask and Iruka knew it was a smirk because of the one poofed out cheek that wasn't hidden behind cloth or a head band.

"K-Kakashi you scared the living daylights out of me." He said almost as a scold.

"Sorry Ruka… I wasn't meaning for that to happen." Kakashi's hand snaked its way down to his hands as he spoke softly to the Chunnin.

Iruka noticed this and tried to pull away, but Kakashi had pinned him against a nearby wall without him even noticing that at all until he felt the cold wall press against his back and the back of his arms.

"Kakashi!..." Iruka was startled again when he felt Kakashi's knee slowly slid up in between his legs to pin him to the wall even more and his Kakashi pressed his hands against the wall on both sides of his body.

Iruka's eyes grew wide when Kakashi let go of Iruka's right hand and caressed his face softly with his finger tips. Iruka Shivered softly at the sudden touch and averted his eyes from Kakashi's as his hand cupped the side of his face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. He shivered again when Kakashi's knee slowly inched closer to Iruka's groin.

"K….Kakashi stop." Iruka pulled his other hand free and before the other ninja had any time to react he had quickly made the transportation jutsu to get away. Kakashi watched as the Chunnin vanished before his very eyes in a puff of smoke.

Once Iruka was as far from the Junnin as possible he leaned against a nearby wall and waited for his heart to stop jumping out of his chest. He didn't understand why he had acted like that why he didn't do anything sooner. He shook it off and went back on his way to the mission room. When he got there he was greeted by his friends who teased him almost as much as Kakashi did. Although Kakashi may have them beat in some areas of the teasing department. It wasn't long before the mission reports started to come in. I had seen a lot of faces of people I was friends with in school a long time ago and they talked with me for a while and left like always. As usual Kakashi was the last one in the door. Iruka started to wonder if his late timing was just a bad habit that he would never get out of. No matter what he did or where he went.

Iruka fidgeted in his seat like a nervous fan girl. He caught himself doing this and quickly righted himself before anyone noticed it. As always Kakashi was the only one who had caught it. Kakashi merely smiled as he approached Iruka.

"Hello Iruka Sensei" he said cheerily

"What is it Kakashi?" Iruka blushed, at the same time he became annoyed because he came straight to his desk and no one else's.

Iruka had occupied himself with a stack of papers so he wouldn't have to look at Kakashi and to hide his face so he wouldn't see the blush.

"Nothing much really just turning in my report." He could hear the smirk playing in his voice that seemed amused at something. He didn't want to look up to find out either.

Iruka held out his had waiting for Kakashi to hand it to him. Kakashi handed over his report to Iruka and Iruka looked at it. He sighed as he did and Kakashi grind a wicked grin while he wasn't looking.

"Kakashi I hope you not joking about this paper, because my own students could do better."

"Nope I'm not joking at all." Kakashi's grin turned back into an amused smirk.

"Well I'm not going to joke around" He handed it back to Kakashi "Rewrite it now" Annoyance now cover his entire voice and his tone became annoyed as well. The blush that was once on his cheeks turned to an anger blush due to his short temper.

Kakashi chuckled to himself _'Aww…. Ruka's Cute when he's angry'_ Iruka looked at him completely confused about why he chuckled like that.

"What?" Iruka said Irritation started to form.

"Nothing" Kakashi shrugged slightly as he kept on smirking with amusement.

Kakashi sat there and rewrote his whole mission report A few hours had passed and Iruka hadn't noticed the other had left for the day while he was working soundlessly. He looked up from his papers and looked around the room. He looked at a nearby clock and it said nine o'clock He then looked at the seat Kakashi had sat in only moments before he looked up. Confused Iruka looked around again when out of no where two arms snaked their way around Iruka's neck and he recognized the familiar chuckle immediately, but he had to ask anyways.

"Kakashi!?" He almost yelled

He pushed his arms away from Iruka's neck and turned him around with his work chair. He was soon met with a scowling Iruka, who had his arms crossed across his chest. Kakashi tilted his head slightly at the amusing sight.

"What?" He teased

"Stop doing th-" Iruka was cut off when Kakashi pulled down his mask, revealing his face for once, and kissed Iruka flat on the mouth.

Iruka went rigid, his mind went blank, and his heart started to leap and jump again in his chest as if it were in a race. He came to his senses and pushed away from Kakashi and the Junnin watched the emotions play across his face.

_'Why the hell did I just let Kakashi do that to me' _He thought with a blush creeping into his cheeks.

* * *

. -chuckles- that's it for now

Comming soon Chapter 3-The Cat and The Wolf...Wait What?

Please rate and review as much as you can thank you very much.


	3. The cat and the wolf wait What?

**Sorry it took so long guys i had a bit of trouble typing it while my parents were around and not to mention i had senior report and stuff to do. So here is what you have all be waiting for. The third chapter of Chased love. Hope you like i tried to get it to sound good, but don't worry the fourth chapter will be better I promise. -smirks with a sly grin-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- The cat and the wolf….wait what?**

Iruka had his hand over his mouth and was looking at the ground in pure shock and horror. Kakashi leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly. Suddenly, out of Iruka's famous temper flare, Iruka's fist smashed right into Kakashi's face. Kakashi, who had been caught off guard, fell to the floor sideways with a dull thud. Seeing his chance Iruka took off leaving the stunned juinin on the floor.

**(Iruka's P.O.V) **

I was running so fast and so long and hard that I hadn't realized I was almost home until I had almost passed it in my hast. I fumbled with getting my keys out and unlocking the door. Finally being able to get the door opened I closed it behind me quickly. I thought for sure Kakashi would be following me just so he could yell at me for doing that to him, but I was lucky that he didn't show up like I thought he would. I locked the door and turned to face the empty room hoping he didn't already come in. For me that would be very unfortunate. Panting softly I quickly make my way to the closed windows in every room and locked them as well. I turned and leaned against the wall with my head slightly tilted back. I sighed softly and sunk to the floorboards.

"Why?…Why did I let him near me like that and then run away like a frightened little cat who was being chased by the big bad wolf?"

He whispered to the darkness that seemed to enclose around him in the room. His eyes got heavy and he soon was in a peaceful slumber.

**(Kakashi's P.O.V)**

I rubbed my face tenderly and got my stupid ass off the floor. I walked somberly to a nearby bar still really confused over everything that had happened.

'_Why did he hit me?…Didn't he want it?…or did I miss read again?'_

I sat down and had a few bears_ (Six to be more precise –chuckles-) _then left again. I was half aware of where exactly I was going and that I was going to the one person I didn't want to see right now. As usual I didn't get what I wanted and I found myself at Iruka's place watching him sleep soundlessly on the floor against the wall. I smiled softly and without thinking used a Jutsu to get into his small home. I bent down in front of him and watched him as he slept. While I watched him silently I noticed a small tear trace down the side of his face and _'plip'_ of his chin and to his collarbone. It was then that I noticed the streaks of wet moisture on his face. I felt my eyes and face soften at the sight of my poor Iruka's tear streaked face. I reached up and removed my mask then softly caressed Iruka's smooth cheek were the tears had once been only moments ago. Slowly without making a sound, I leaned in and kissed him softly on his soft lips that were still slightly swollen from our last kiss. I felt like I couldn't control what happened next as my tong slid out and parted his lips with it. I was surprised that Iruka reacted and started to kiss me back. I really didn't think he was aware of what he was doing at all while he slept. I felt my hand slide from his cheek to cup the side of his neck as I started to deepen the tender kiss between us, slowly. With that I earned a soft audible mewl from the chunnin. I finally pulled way, clearly satisfied about the response I had gotten form him, and smirked at the same time I pulled up my mask once more. I went to pick him up when his eyes fluttered open half way and I froze in my place.

"Kakashi?" He mumbled softly

"Go back to sleep Ruka-san" I said quietly hoping he wasn't truly awake.

I watched as my cute and sweet little Neko slowly nodded off to sleep again. At that moment a small wolf like grin spread across my face under my tight mask slowly.

'He's so unaware of his true feelings …' I nuzzled the top of his head once I got him balanced in my arms 'I'll just have to help my poor little Neko then, but that will wait another day' I chuckled and carried Iruka to his room.

I helped him into his Pj's and kissed him softly on the forehead before whispering softly "I love you Iruka- Sensei." In his ear.

With that I left the room and went home for the night and hoping to dream happy things about Iruka tonight. I was feeling like a happy wolf that has just found something worth while in his small life.

* * *

Sorry Guys that's all for now so until next time see ya later

Comming (hopefully soon) Chapter 3- Feeling Unvailed


	4. Feelings Unvaild Part 1

**_Okay everyone here's the chapter you have beeb patiently waiting for. Sorry for the delay, But I'm in the Airforce now and working to complete these deliscious stories. Thanks and enjoy._**

**_Iruka x Kakashi; Passion, love, sex, battles.....ect. Flaggers will be laughed at and maimed for stupidity. Dissclaimer was on first page so suck it up._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter four- Feelings Unvailed_**

Iruka woke the next morning groggy and very much not awar of were he was. He went to get up remembering he had fallen asleep in the main room, but when he did so he tripped on some kind of cloth like material and fell flat on his face and spilled onto the floor tangling what ever it was around his own legs. Hissing in pain he opened his eyes and looked around.

"How?...."

He rolled over and untangled his feet from the blankets as he placed a hand on his chin in thought. He remembered he had ran from Kakashi last night, locked everything, Set up every trap, then promptly passed out in his living room near a window. So how in the hell had he gotten in his own room. Shrugging he got up and rubbed his head as he walked towards his bathroom and gasped when he saw himself in the mirror. Okay he had accepted the fact that he had probably slept walked to bed without realizing it, but to change cloths while he was asleep deffinately wasn't one of his sleeping character traits. Having a sneeking suspicion he walked through the house slowly as he check his traps as well. He paused when he was finished, knowing now that everything was locked and the traps had never been set off during the night. So how in the hell had this all happened. Shrugging he went back to doing his daily morning routine as he slipped form his Pajama's and into the shower were he turned on host steaming water. He let it roll over his slender muslced body as he let all of yesterdays events course through him as he tried to understand what had happened the other day.

Suddenly as if rememebring something his hand went to his lips and traced where he remembered the foggy headed dream he had. Had Kakashi some how gotten int o his home....but that was a dream wasn't it? No he couldn't have dreamt something like that, it may have seemed like a dream, but his body seemed to remember the touch and taste of the other. The smell of what distinctly smelled like pine wood and a fresh breeze that was Kakashi. Blushing he finished his shower and dried himself off _'Kakshi what the hell have you done to me'_ he thought to himself as he tried to will himself to forget about what had happened inhis dream, yet not dream. He slipped into a pair of black boxers and black pants, as his towel he had over his shoulders that had just a moment befroe been hanging on his wall, hung loosely over his shoulders. He started to walked out into the living room while drying his hair, when he stopped at the entrance of his kitchen to take a look around before walking into the kitchen and pulling out a glass from the hover hanging cupbords against the wall. He turned to the refridgerator and opened it up just to notice he had forgotten to go out and by milk the other day. Sighing he put the glass down on the counter and walked slowly back to his room drying his still damp hair again.

He walked into his bath room and set down the black towel on the counter top neaar the sink. He combed out his hair and swept it back in to a tight hair tie on the back of his head, before he walked back into his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and pulled out a black tank top and a green jacket. He slipped into them and stood up tugging at the jackets hems to make it feel right on his shoulders. The short sleeves not to tight and still very much loose on his arms. He turned to his bed and gently tugged and tucked everything into place making it wrinkle free and looking nice as usual. He then walked over to his bathroom and hung the towel back on the rack along the bathroom wall to dry properly. Once finished cleanign up after himself he walked to his dresser and grabbed the keys to his home and walked out the door. As he was locking his home up so he could go shopping Tsunade walked up slowly on her own excursion. Today was an off day, except for the Hokage and those who were on missions, so the kids where out and about doing their own thing for the days time off from school.

"Morning Iruka Sensie, and where are we off to this fine morning?" She wasn't someone he was interested in, but she always had something intellegant to say when he was looking for answers.

She may be older then him, but she never really showed it. Aside from her physical strange and stornge will, she looked like every other nice lookign women. For crying out loud she looked to be no older the twenty-five, not to mention she big breasts that stood out and would draw most mens attention her way. Well except for a select few like himself, Naruto, and Sasuke. Who seemed indifferent about it. He smiled and waved slightly at her as they walked in the direction of the stores.

"So going out shopping?"

He nodded, "Didn't get the chance to do it yesterday. I was working all day trying to finish up grading my students hoem work and making new assignments when they got back and working on the mission logs so as to alleviate some work that had been piling on my desk.....and Kakashi's...." He sighed in frustration.

"Yes that Kakashi is a lazy one now isn't he....though what he lacks in motivation he gains in skill as a high level ninja now doesn't he?"

Nodding he looked at the ground idlely lost in thought, having had that nights events brough back into his mind when he was trying to forget it. After a while of more friendly conversing he waved good-bye to Tsunade when she turned to walk down a street back to where she worked and he went on his way to the shops again. Shoving his hands in his pocket he idlely walked slowly as he thought about something else other then Kakashi. He stopped in the market place as he picked out some items such as; Milk, chicken, veggies, fruits, pork, turkey, fish, and some onions. Once he was sure he was finished he bagged them up paid for them then left. He was thinking about what to do when he got home when something small caught his eyes from the corner across the street.

"huh?"

He walked over and noticed it was a small black kitten curled in a tight ball staring wide eyed up at him. He smiled a rare gentle smile that he had only shown to one person in his life and he knelt down and reached his hand out for the kitten. At realizing he ment no harm to him, he walked over with a small mewling sound he butted his head against Iruka's long delicate fingers. The kitten walked closer and rubbed up against him. His small paws pawing at his leg wanting to be picked up by him. He smiled and gently picked him up.

"It's dangerous for such a friendly cat to be out here alone, where is your mother?"

He knew he wouldn't get an answer so he decided to take the small thing home with him. It was odd, but he had a feeling he had been owned once before and they abandoned him. So the small thing stayed put not knowing what to do. Waiting for someone to come along that wouldn't leave him to do in the night or by some cruel person's hands. Delicately cradling the small kitten that curled up in his arm against his chest he conitnued walking home. Once there he put his bag down and fished for his key, once he found them he slipped it inot the door and opened it, then picked up his bag and walked into his home. Kitten in hand he kicked the door closed behind him and preceeded to the kitchen where he set the kitten down and it emediately curled into a ball eyeing the strange new home for him. Iruka put the items away and turned to the Cupbords again for the secound time that morning and grabbed one small bowl and platter. He filled the bowl a little with the milk he had just bought and then found a can of diced fish in his fridge to place on the plate for the kitten to eat since it was easy to chew. Once he set it down the kitten slowly approached the bowl and plate sniffing it to make sure it was ok to eat and drink. He curled up near them and started to eat graciously thankful for the meal.

He chuckled and walked from the kitchen letting the little thing enjoy his meal. He sat on his couch and picked up a book that had been imported from some where in the western hemisphere that he had found at the book store one dya and got hooked on the description of it on the back cover. It was called 'A boy on a Black Horse' and it was pritty good for a short novel. He looked up from his novel when the kitten ventured out from the kitchen and started to wander about, curious of it's new master's home. Iruka chuckled softly as he watched him, thankful that he never kept much out or the kitten would make a mess of things. He laughed when it found a peice of stringe and pounced on it batting at the unmoving ball it was attached too. Yarn was a good thing to place with and it had been sitting on the bottom book shelf since Naruto had left for his journy.

* * *

**(Kakashi's P.O.V)**

I had woken up this morning with a huge headache and I tried to ignore it for I had the most precious mission that had to be done today. Expeccially when it envolved my sweet little Sensie. The mission called 'Reveal the unrevealed' I laughed as I sat upon my perch out side the slumbering Iruka's home. When Iruka awoke I watched as he tried to get up landing flat on his face then tumbled to the floor onhis back, legs tangled in his sheets. I chuckled slightly behind my mask at his cute confused expression. Watching as several emotions played across his face as he untangled himself and when about the house trying to look for my presence of being there, though he would find no such thing. He shrugged and turned towards his bed room and again and entered his bathroom where I lost sigh of him. It was maybe about an hour to an hour and a half befor he emerged from his bathroom. I smiled at what I saw even though he was only half naked it was still pleasent to see. Iruka's shower damped hair sticking to the back of his neck and his gold tan skin bare chested and look delectable. He dried his hair as he walked to the kitchen once again stopping to look for my exsistance in his home last night. I oddly wondered if he had rememebred I had been there and passed it off as a dream or not. When he looked in his fridge I imagained his frustrated sigh when he had often forgotten something that was important to do. I then decided that I would surprise him when he started to get changed to go shopping. I was going to sneak up on him when he was outside his door, but upon Iruka about to lock his door Tsunade showed up and ruined the plan. _'Damn,' _I stayed on my perch and watched them.

I oddly wondered if she had a thing for Iruka though his smile was the same as he gave everyone else, kind and yet unnervingly uninterested in her. Score one for not caring about Tsunade giving myself a note in knowing he was uninterested in the opposite sex. I followed silently as they talked, unable to hear exactly what had been said at all when Tsunade left. I knew I would get my chance again....eventually. So I wait ed for him to finish his shopping and head home. He was just about to head home when he stopped suddenly and I was confused. Had he sensed my prsence. Ducking in the shadows I watched as he walked across the street to the corner where a small round black thing was at. curious myself I crept closer to see what he was now picking up. It was a small black kitten that mewled softly to him. I was surprised to see it let alone the rare gentle smile he'd only shown to one person in his life and that person in particulare was Naruto before he had left for his Journy with Sasuke, Gara, and Lee. Sakura had stayed behind to train with Tsunade so it was easier for the males to live outside the town without her. I followd unwilling to get close now that he had a kitten with him. Once he was safe in his house I knew my chance had flown out the window and I was going to have to introduce myself at his own door. Chuckling I watche as he fed the young kitten.

I looked so peaceful and happy with it running around the room as he read his book from the book store. I then realized that Iruka had been lonely since Naruot's leaving and he mentally slapped myself for not realizing it when the other had been crying the last time I had slept over at Iruka's house. I diceded then and there I was going to go over there and make let him know I was here and he was neevr going to feel lonely ever again. Plus I would make him realize how much I loved him and how much he too loved me and had yet to know it. Smiling I slipped from my perch and toawrds his front door for the completion of my mission. Shouldn't be hard since I had been away all day so he wouln't suspect me to be anywhere near here.

* * *

**There you go everyone the next chapter is finaly up.....I think it's going to be longer then I expected it to be and there will be more then four chapters. I hope you enjoyed it please Rate and reveiw. **

**Next chapter coming soon- Feelings Unvailed Part 2**


	5. Feelings Unvailed Part 2 End

****WARNING-WARNING** Sexual content, Yaoi. If you are not of age don't read, If you do not like it then leave. Otherwise enjoy.**

**Remember reminds of this fan fiction are on the first chapter repeats will not be deamed beyound the first chapter so flammers will be cruisified. -smirks evily- **

**Sincerily,**

**Security forces member of the U.S. Airforce. **

**Yep you heard me i'm in the airforce....well not for long. Sorry it's been so long, but this is the reason for the delay. Trying to write out this much when I'm alone is nearly impossible. So after a long wait I hope you enjoy the newest and latest chapter. I'm Getting Temporary retirement so I will be able to post up more often when I get back to Georgia and try to heal better then when I'm here in Texas.**

* * *

**Chapter- 5**

**_(Normal P.O.V)_**

Iruka's kitten played in the middle of the room It's little tail sticking straight up in the air when it suddently stopped unknowist to Iruka until he looked up from his book. It stared lazily at the door as if expecting something before it playfully bounce to the door at the same time someone nocked at the door. Chuckling Iruka got up from his seat in the couch and walked over to the door at the same time he chided to the kitten in a soothing way, "Let's see who's at the door now shall we kitty?"

Iruka opened the door and was surprised to be face with a lazey looking silver haired man that he had been entirely sure had not been around all day. Or had he and not noticed his presence at all? Iruka cursed himself for getting to complacent due to the fact he had gotten all motherly and excited about the kitten who was now going to be living there with him. Iruka felt like fleeing or yet fidgeting under that gaze that he knew all to well really wasn't as lazey as it tried to seem. Iruka just stood there and waited for the other to speak while the other waited for Iruka to allow him inside. After a moment Iruka relented and waved him in. He was on his way to the kitchen when suddenly those arms wrapped around his waist like had done many times before in the past.

"Kakashi?!" he blushed catching himself from not stumbling over the others name when it happened.

"I'm sorry Ruka. I'm an idiot for not noticing it before," He sighed and Iruka realized the other had taken of his mask and was the reason as to not muffle that lushious voice of his that seemed to always make him shiver from head to toe.

"About what?" He asked puzzled yet still blushing.

Kakshi buried his face in the others shoulder, "For not noticing how much you truely feel alone. Because Naruto isn't here to keep you the company you miss so much and long for."

Iruka froze and hid his face from veiw yet Kakashi could tell the other was fighting tears. He tightened his hold on the other he felt those warm tears finaly dripping onto his arms. Kakashi turned him around and lifted his chin to look into those warm dark brown eyes that seemed almost black at times. His thumb stroked the side of his face before those fingers came up to wipe away the wet moisture pouring down the others face. He hadn't intended to make his love cry, but nothing could be taken back or stopped now once it had been started. Kakashi surprised Iruka with a tender kiss as he pinned him up against the wall he had not noticed they had gotten close too. Iruka struggled to get away, but Kakashi would not have it. He pinned his hands next to his head and slipped a knee up between his legs hindering all movement and blocking all ways of escape. When Kakashi felt him stop and he looked at those shocked eyes and yet still sad from the memory of Naruto leaving, he sighed softly as he spoked once again.

"You won't be alone again. I promise you that much, Iruka sensie."

With that he kissed him again just as gently as before, though this time Iruka didn't struggle. He gave into the loving and warm kiss that the other was giving him. He kissed back and eventually Kakashi's tounge saught entrance and Iruka's lips parted for him. When Kakshi's hands slipped away from his wrists he found the Chunnin grabbing a hold on his shirt and pressing himself up against him, unconciously giving into his bodies wants and his hearts feelings for the Junnin. Kakashi let his knee press against Iruka's groin elisiting a delicious sound from the chunnin that made Kakashi shiver. It was as if the veil of Iruka's true feelings had been lifted and Kakashi knew the feeling that truely lied within Iruka's heart. Kakashi's hand stroked one of Iruka's thighs making him gasp and throw his head back. The other slid up his shirt and had it's wicked way with the nubs beneith the shirt as he storke, caressed, and pinched them relentlessly.

"Kakashi....aha..." Iruka gasped and Kakashi answered by nipping at his collar bone making the Chunnin whimmper softly.

A soft purring sound resounded and it brougth Iruka back from his high and he stopped Kakashi who looked at him with a knowing look. Iruka blushed a bright shade of red as he stammered out softly, "Th-the kitten. I just can't...I'm sorry...."

Kakashi smirked, but didn't say a word as he scooped up the young male and took a protesting Iruka to the couch and layed him upon it as he whispered softly, "So what....it's just a cat. He doesn't know what's happening now does he?"

Iruka couldn't help a moan when Kakashin straddled his hips and grounde their hips together make delicious friction between them. Iruka swallowed thickly when his already bruised lips came in contact with the others once again. Kakashi couldn't beleave what was happening and Iruka wasn't fighting it and that made it even more exciting for him. His hands were never still always stroking and caressing anywhere and everywhere they could. It had gotten to the point that the cloths were to much of barrier and they had to go. Kakashi removed the shirts that Iruka was wearing and slid his hands over the expans of that firm yet soft chest of his. Iruka wasn't overly musculare yet he had a little more feminin like body the people would have though yet Kakashi didn't care. Infact it just made him more attractive in his eyes and didn't take away from what he already felt for the Chunnin. Iruka gasped when Kakashi starte dto kiss down his chest and lick thos already purt nubs that stuck up from his chest begging to be taken. His eyes slightly watering from need as he groaned softly from the warm wet mouth upon his chest devilishly having it's way with his pert nipples.

Kakashi pulled away and looked down at Iruka, "Ruka....Skidio."

Iruka looked up at Kakashi completely shocked by the revelation. He blushed a deep crimson color and swallowed hard as he wrapped his right arm around his neck and his left hand caressed his face as he pulle his head band and mask off completely, "Me too Kakashi....Skidio."

Lips crashed once again and Kakashi discarded his own shirt to the floor with Iruka's shirts. His hands slid down Iruka's stomach making the msucles jump from his light touch oddly making Kakashi wonder if her was ticklish. Discarding that for the time being his hand slid between those clothed tighs and cupped the trapped erection that was pleading and begging for release from it's confines. Iruka moaned out his name and his hands grasped at the couch for purchase anywhere it could find. After a few stroked Kakashi smirked as those hips tried to move with his stroked to no avail for releife. He moved to unzipp his pants and gently pull them down along with his underwear, over milky thighs that were smooth and soft to the touch. Iruka looked at him blushing wildly and fidgetting under the older man's gaze as he looked down at him taking in the sight of what was before him. He bent down slowly kissing from his lips to the waist line where he linged as he delighted in the way his muscles jumped from the attention lavished just below his navel. Soon he move to Iruka's thighs kissing, nipping, and lickeing as he went. Iruka's length was weeping with want as Kakashi teased him.

"Kakashi...." He gasped, "Pleas stop teasing me," He cried out.

"Hmmm..." He purred, "What do you want Ruka....tell me and I'll give it to you.

Iruka shook his head his face and body already showing a sheen of sweat from the ministrations given to him. His flush features making his undone hair cling to his neck, forhead, and face in such a sensual way that the sight alone from where Kakshi was made his cock jump in excitement and want for the younger male below him.

"Come now," He breathed on that waiting length and Iruka jerked his hips up, but they were caught by firm stronge hands that held them down unable to get that deliciously needed contact.

"Suck me.....please," He whinned at last and Kakashi smiled and obliged with the request.

He licked the vain along the base to the tip making Iruka gasp and moan his name out with words of 'Oh God' and 'Feels Good'. Kakashi chuckled making that cock jump at the vibration and he took the tip into his mouth, the tip of his toung running along the slit before his mouth came down around it taking him deep into his mouth and sucking strongely making Iruka's hips buck. His tounge slidding over the folds of skin as he pleasured Iruka. One hand rested gently against Iruka's hip and thight junction, while the other opened a container of lube at Iruka had no idea where it had come from at all. His mind was in to much of a haze to really care as to the where abouts of the object that had come into play. A slicked finger circled the puckered fold and Iruka found his hips bucking away from the forgein feeling and Kakashi knew then that Iruka was very much new to all of this and he would have to take him slowly. He slid that finger in gently trying to dstracted him from the finger by sucking and licking his length and every now and then nipping at the inside of his thighs before placing kissed on the tip of the head of his cock. Once he had gotten it in he slid it in and out while he continued to suck him off. The slow movement of being fucked by Kakashi's finger made Iruka buck his hips back to feel more of that feeling. After a few moment another was added making Iruka flinch slightly as he scissored him in a fucking motion that eventually elicited a delicous and passionait scream out of him and kakashi new he had hit that sweet spot in him. He hit it again to be sure and Iruka's back arched as a strangled moan escaped his lips. Iruka panted and didn't realize when the third had been inserted. He had been lost to the lust in him and he wanted more then those fingers in him. He wanted Kakashi to fill him and make him feel hole and so be resorted to begging when Kakashi didn't give it to him.

"Kakashi...aha...fuck me!" he demanded and shocked Kakashi, but not long enough before that smile spread across his face and his eyes gleamed with triumph.

"As you wish Ruka sensie."

Kakashi gently pulled his fingers out of Iruka's ars making Iruka whimmper from the lose of contact with Kakashi. He stood up and yanked his own pants off tossing them to the ground before he turned Iruka onto his stomach and lined himself up with his entrance.

"Brace your self love," He said as he slid into him slowly.

Those delicious walls engulfed his length queezing him to the point that Kakashi had to control himself in order to keep from pounding the body beneith him into oblivion. Iruka gritted his teeth and Kakshi nipped and kissed his neck and shoulders. His caressing hands running along his thighs and lower back to get him to relax.

"Ruka....your so tight.....please....relax...." he panted as he groaned softly.

Iruka nodded and slowly forced himself to relax. Once he had he experimented a little by moving his hips making pleasure lace throughout his body insted. Kakashi took that sign as the sign for him to start moving and he did. Iruka's shoulders dropped to the couch and as he did he felt as though it only caused to make Kakashi feel as though he was driving deeper into him in the manner. His hips up in the air as Kakashi thrust in and out of him making Iruka's body tingle and want more.

"Kakashi...faster aha...Harder please....I need...aha uhn," Iruka didn't need to say it and Kakashi understood.

His hand snaked around his waist and fisted Iruka's neglected erection as he pumped into him each stroke matching the pace of his thrusts as Iruka's voice became louder and higher in pitch. Pleading with Kakashi and egging him on to their climax. Iruka came with a loud exclamation and declaration to the word by shouting Kakashi's name followed by an I love you. Kakashi followed soon after with a grunt of Iruka's name before his arms gave out from under him and he collapsed onto of Iruka. They didn't move for a long time until Kakashi pulled out of him and adjusted their postition to where Iruka was laying ontop of him and nestled comfortable with theit legs tangled together before he pulled the blanket on the back of the couch over them. Kakashi rested a arm along the base of Iruka's back and the other behind his head as Iruka slowly started to doze off.

_**(Kakashi's P.O.V)**_

I couldn't beleave my luck. Iruka and I had just had sex and it had felt wonderfully amazing. As my sweet kitten slwoly drifted off into a pleasent slumberland I started to run my fingers through his shoulder length brown tresses that were slightly dampened from the sweat of our love making. I felt so happy, so saited, and content that I never wanted this day to end. But everything had to come to an end right? Well I was going to make my time with him very much so an amazing memory for him to experiance every day from now on when he was with me. He will never be lonely every again. This time we won't be playing wolf and the kitten anymore. Speaking of which the little fuzz ball lept up onto of my leg before making it's way up to Iruka's back and then coming to nestled on my chest next to him. Purring softly as he too went to sleep. I smiled softly and petted the kitten's head before going back to stroking Iruka's hair before I to slipped off into a peaceful slumber after watching the to of them sleep for a while. Tomarrow a pleasent surprise will be given to my dear Ruka sensie and his young adopted son will shine in his life. Along with me as well to watch over him and be there for him if it is time for that said son to leave again.

~The End~

* * *

**Sorry guys that's the end. If you liked it please let me know and I'll work a a sequal for you all. Next time with Sasuke and Naruto and the time while they were away from konaha with Garra and Lee.**

**I hoped you enjoyed and be ont he look out for any other stories I have that you have fallen for. Thanks and please give any comments on this.**


End file.
